


Творец миров

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: Создатель обращается к своим творениям.





	

    Что я вам плохого сделал?  
    Чем помешал вам, чем стеснил? Какую боль причинил вам, что запретил?  
    … Нет, не так. Что пошло не так и когда? Что разладилось в рабочей схеме, что сломалось в отлаженном механизме? Что я мог починить и не починил?  
    … Нет, не так. По какому праву! Нет, это вообще чушь какая-то.  
    Я пишу и стираю. Дождём по пластиковым окнам, молниями в небе, зорями и радугами, молочными туманами, камнепадом и раскалённой лавой, ветром и листьями, что несёт этот ветер, всем, что вы не успели взять под свой контроль. И всё меньше и меньше у меня остаётся материала для письма; теперь это — не моё, это ваше, и вы по своему усмотрению распоряжаетесь им. И волны прилива, и капли росы — ваши, и я не властен над нами. Я мог бы изменить этот новый порядок, что означало бы совершить насилие, которое противно мне по сути. Я вышел из ситуации, я ушёл, меня нет с вами. Я могу только писать письма, писать и стирать: морским мусором на песчаном берегу, пылью, танцующей в лучах прожекторов, корявым пальцем умирающего в бараке на стене, текущим от жары асфальтом.  
    Я пишу в настоящем времени о том, что для вас уже прошло. Со мной это повторяется снова и снова. Мне кажется, что теперь так будет всегда – в новом месте, в новом времени, со всеми, к кому я посмею иметь хоть какое-то отношение. Мне кажется, что это повторится снова; кажется, что я должен проследить за всем, чтобы не повторялось; кажется, если я прослежу, повторится обязательно.  
    Не беспокойтесь, я сотру. Я приберу за собой.  
    Видимо, из ситуации я вышел не весь, но это ничего в ней не меняет.

    Смертные, что я вам сделал?  
    Что я не сделал для вас? 

     _В темноте зажигается единственный прожектор, синий луч его сверху падает на мужчину в костюме-тройке. Безукоризненно отглаженные костюм и рубаха, аккуратно завязанный галстук странно сочетаются с изношенными, пыльными туфлями, но через какое-то время создаётся ощущение правильности образа. Мужчина неподвижен, как статуя, только очки в тонкой оправе, которые он держит за одну дужку, вздрагивают будто бы сами по себе._  
    Неожиданно мужчина резко запрокидывает голову и ровным голосом говорит кому-то наверху:  
    - Я прошу отстранить меня от проекта ввиду полной профессиональной непригодности.  
    - Прошение отклонено, - отвечает голос, идущий не сверху, а как будто отовсюду.  
    Лицо мужчины медленно меняется, будто оживает деревянный идол, примеряя гримасы существа их плоти и крови. Эта гримаса называется «Отчаяние», а вот эта - «Гнев».  
    - Да провалиться мне во мрак! - кричит мужчина.  
    - Ты даром не нужен нам здесь, Создатель! - хохочет мрак в ответ.  
    Создатель плюёт в пол и надевает очки. Правое стекло — с трещиной.  
    Свет гаснет.


End file.
